Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Ma version du départ de Sirius Black de la maison familiale. Les adieux entre les deux frères Black. Avertissement: Ceci dégouline de guimauve et d'amour fraternel. Fic triste.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR (hélas !)

**Bêtalectrice:** Dalou28, merci infiniment !

**Résumé:** Ma version du départ de Sirius Black de la maison familiale. Les adieux entre les deux frères Black.

**Avertissement:** Ceci dégouline de guimauve et d'amour fraternel. Fic triste.

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir**

Un orage faisait vibrer l'air tout autour de la maison cette nuit-là et la pluie s'abattait sur Londres comme si elle voulait rayer la ville de la carte. C'est pourtant sous ce ciel déchainé que Sirius avait décidé de partir.

S'enfuir serait un terme plus approprié. Il était occupé à faire descendre très doucement les escaliers à son énorme valise. Il ne l'avait pas fait léviter, ni utilisé de sortilège de réduction car sa mère avait mis en place une alerte dans la maison : il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sans sa permission. Il suait donc à grosses gouttes, essayant d'accomplir sa tâche le plus rapidement possible sans faire le moindre bruit, maudissant sa génitrice pour au moins dix éternités.

« Grand Frère ! »

Il reposa sa valise et recueillit son petit frère dans les bras.

« Ne pars pas ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec elle ! »

C'est comme si le cœur de Sirius se déchirait. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter au yeux. Pourtant il fallait qu'il parte.

« Je ne peux pas rester, Regulus. Tu dois comprendre ça.

- Quand papa est parti, t'as dis que, toi, tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais ! » S'écria le plus jeune en s'accrochant désespérément à son frère.

Il éclata soudain en sanglots.

« Je reviendrai ! Je reviendrai te chercher ! Je te le promets. Oh, s'il te plait ne pleure pas...

- Tu mens ! T'es qu'un sale menteur ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser avec elle ! Emmène-moi avec toi... Je prendrai pas de place. Je serai tout le temps sage !

- Je peux pas. Les parents de James sont déjà très gentils de m'accueillir chez eux. Je ne peux pas venir en plus avec mon petit frère. Maman pourrait les accuser d'enlèvement d'enfant et ils auraient plein de très gros problèmes... »

Les pleurs et les sanglots de Regulus redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Chut, calme-toi, s'il te plait... Elle va finir par nous entendre. »

La menace eut l'effet escompté puisque le plus jeune des Black fit l'effort de retenir ses larmes, non sans mal.

« Tu vas me manquer... Et elle va être horrible avec moi ! » S'exclama Regulus avec une grimace de peur. Il recommença aussitôt à pleurer.

Sirius le prit par les épaules et s'accroupit bien en face de lui.

« Regarde-moi. Dans les yeux, voilà. Tout va bien se passer. En septembre prochain, tu vas rentrer à Poudlard. C'est une école formidable, tu vas te faire plein de copains, et surtout, tu ne seras obligé de rentrer que pour les vacances d'été. Juste deux petits mois avec elle. Tu pourras tenir le coup ?

-Mais si elle m'envoyait à Durmstrang pour pas que je te vois à l'école ? Objecta le petit.

- Ça, c'est impossible, les Black ont toujours été à Poudlard, elle ne voudra pas déroger à la règle. Et puis tu as toujours été son préféré, elle sera gentille avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra dés que tu seras à l'école, tu vas faire tes études, tu seras brillant, et dés que tu seras majeur, je viendrai te chercher et on ne la reverra plus jamais, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regulus se jeta au cou de son grand frère et éclata en sanglots de plus belle. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien de le laisser seul, il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir aussi mal. Cependant il avait passé des mois à y réfléchir, des nuits à culpabiliser... S'il restait plus longtemps, il allait finir par en mourir... La famille peut tuer parfois. Intentionnellement !

« Retourne te coucher maintenant. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous entende.

-Tu pleures, Siri ? »

La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

« Oui... Tu vas me manquer... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, surtout tu devras bien travailler à l'école. Tu verras, ça passera vite.

-Je t'aime grand frère. » Déclara avec un grand sérieux Regulus.

Il lui fit un dernier câlin.

« Moi aussi... Allez, file dans ta chambre. »

Après un bisou, Regulus remonta dans sa chambre. Il lui adressa un « au revoir » silencieux du haut de l'escalier auquel son frère répondit en essuyant ses larmes.

En arrivant à la porte d'entrée, Sirius sortit non pas sa baguette, mais un simple fil de fer. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure, et après quelques minutes à tourner et à chercher à tâtons, un déclic se fit entendre. Les sorciers pouvaient être aveuglés par la magie parfois, songea-t-il. Cette porte lançait des sorts innommables à quiconque tentait un simple « Alohomora », mais elle était totalement perméable aux méthodes moldues conventionnelles ! Il entrebâilla la porte, et se prit une giclée d'eau glacée sur la figure.

« Sirius, attends ! »

L'enfant dévala les escaliers et colla un objet entre les mains de son grand frère.

« Tu me donnes, Monsieur Gus ? » Demanda celui-ci un instant incrédule.

Monsieur Gus était un gros canard en peluche, tout usé d'avoir été trop câliné et qui n'avait jamais quitté son petit frère de sa courte vie.

« Je suis plus un bébé maintenant. J'en ai plus besoin et ça te fera un souvenir pour ne pas que tu m'oublies.

-Mais je te t'oublierai pas ! Rappelle-toi qu'on se revoit dans moins d'un an.

-Je sais... Mère voulait le jeter, rajouta Regulus avec un sourire triste. Je préfère te le donner. »

Voilà qui expliquait tout ! Sirius prit une dernière fois son petit frère dans ses bras.

« Merci pour Monsieur Gus, Reg'.

- Le perds pas : tu devras me le rendre ! »

Quand enfin l'adolescent réussit à s'arracher à l'étreinte fraternelle, il se retrouva seul, dehors sous une pluie battante et totalement découragé. La pluie transperçait aisément ses vêtements, le tonnerre l'assourdissait et le vent giflait son visage et ses mains, mais la seule chose qu'il sentait c'était un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur.

Il ne transplanna pas avant le petit matin.

**Fin.**


End file.
